Won't Tell A Soul
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Gob has a spanking fetish and only one girl he wants to use it on; Miss Lone Wanderer, One-Oh-One, herself. Fill for FalloutKinkMeme.


**I must stop traversing the falloutkinkmeme…**

Gob sputtered, no sounds omitting his torn up throat. It was a sight to behold; one of beauty. He couldn't believe it… he couldn't believe her.

The Lone Wanderer, Maria, booted foot in the shredded remains of Colin Moriarty's twisted head, some of his brains splattered up her milky thighs. A knife in one hand her torn shirt in the other. She retracted her foot, bumping the other five pieces of his corpse around. She dropped the knife, bending her arms at the elbows away from her body with a shy giggle.

"Hey Gobbie. What's up?" She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, and looking to her hands that were coating in dripping crimson. The ghoul blinked, feeling the urge to rub his eyes dry.

"Uh, don't tell Simms." She started to rush out past him to go wash her hands, but felt worn appendages wrap around her. He took her downstairs, bloody hands within his own, pulling her behind the bathroom curtain. He stood behind her, back against his surprisingly toned chest, assisting in washing her free of evidence.

"I won't tell Simms." He whispered into her ear, pulling her tight into an embrace. Her wet hands touched his forearms, massaging him ever so gently.

It was no secret to anyone in Megaton that Gob had moved on from the town whore with a kind heart (to everyone but himself) and turned his attention to the Lone Wanderer. But to everyone but Gob, it was obvious she felt the same way. Maria, never big on flirting, had hoped the murder of Colin Moriarty would finally let him know she cared.

"Thank you." She sighed, turning to face him within the hug. Maria raised up on her toes, lifting her lips to caress the cartilage where his nose once was. Her hands held his face in place, letting her lips run along his cheekbones and jawline. Gob gulped, looking down to the girl who had no shirt on. The mere thought that Moriarty tried something made his blood boil… but he calmed (so to speak) at the feeling of her silken bra pressing to his chest. Pulling away, she saw his lips had parted… there it was; the realization. He hooked his hands under her thighs, lifting her to wrap around him.

"I won't tell anyone…but that wasn't a nice thing to do. Not letting me in on it, that is." He carried her to the bar, chuckling through his words. He set her down, jogging to the door and locking it.

"And with ever bad action," He slunk back to her, pushing his body against hers ", there is a punishment." She whimpered and suddenly, he had never been so happy for Nova having a three day endeavor with Jericho. Maria simply laughed, pressing her lips to his, skipping gentle and starting with a hot, open mouth experiment. He wanted to savor her, but he has promised her punishment, which she seemed more than pleased to accept. He broke the kiss, spinning her and pinning her against the bar.

Her legs automatically spread for him. He smirked inwardly at the thought… she was all for him. He grinded against her, allowing a hand to roam from her stomach down to her belt. He toyed for a moment, adoring the squirming and writhing she was doing to get his hand to move lower. Gob denied Maria, as much as it pained him, sliding his hands to her behind and lifting her skirt. Gob gasped, surprised women still owned lacy little numbers like this. Maria pushed against the palms of his hands, encouraging them to explore. She chuckled at the feeling of his rough hands sliding up her thighs, gripping her buttock in a tight vice grip.

"You should have told me you were planning this." His growled hotly in her ear, bringing a firm hand down upon her pale flesh. The smacking noise and her moan was nearly too much for him, yet he pressed onward. Her nails raked down the bar as another firm slap landed perfectly on her flesh.

"Refusing to include me has," Another slap and a moan ", punishments." Already, Maria was crumbling within his grip. She ran her hands up her own back, unclasping her bra and allowing Gob to remove it. It was across the room in seconds, another firm slap echoing about.

"Did I say you could take that off? These are my terms." Gob nibbled her ear, a giggle bursting through her lips. He lifted her bridal style, carrying her up the stairs with their lips tightly attached. He dropped her, with care, upon her knees. Standing in front of her, he put her hands upon his belt. By the time his shirt was discarded, his boots and pants were gone. He dropped, kissing her before pinning her against the bed with her knees grinding into the metallic floor.

He was hard for her, pressing himself against the back of her thigh.

"Gob…" She whimpered, earning another spank against her reddening buttock. She leaned forward, feeling Gob's hand trail down her body and pushing the skirt and underwear straight to her knees. She raised her knees for him, hastily tearing off the remaining clothing. Finally, he allowed himself the air, boxes tossed with the rest of their clothing. Gob kissed her back, hands gliding up to squeeze her chest.

"Please, Gob." She whispered, sticking her backside out more, rubbing her heat along his length. The ghoul hissed as she moaned, barely able to register the comment she made about his rigid cock feeling incredible and how it would make her cum buckets. Maria took his one hand, leaving it on her chest, as she trailed the other back down to her thighs.

Grabbing a handful of mahogany locks, he pressed inside her. She moaned the entire time, seemingly groaning louder as he slapped her backside. When he was as deep as he could go, she wiggled against him, moving herself to try and speed up his slow thrusts. It got more forceful, moans became screams, and the grip on his hand had dropped so she could grip at the sheets and rub herself to oblivion.

"Hit me again…" She called into the mattress, hips becoming more erratic in her movements. He smirked, leaning his chest against her back and obliging to her wish, smacking and gripping as much flesh as he could. He leaned her head back, tears of pleasure falling from her hazel eyes. She chanted for him to do it again, and again, and again. He gave into her request, spanking her a little harder than the time before as both of her hands moved to grace herself against the mattress. One hand smacked her, the other rubbing her heat, earning a strangled cry from Maria; music to his ears.

They remained like that for a few moments, riding out their peaks together, finally moving to lie in bed. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed, one he never used, covering their melding form. She looked up to his, eyes still teared up, with a hopeful smirk.

"So, if I were to move all of the alcohol in your new bar from the old fridge to a new one without telling you, would I get the same treatment?" The way Maria smiled when he said 'your new bar' and the way she gripped at his chest while talking about the treatment, he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her nose, holding her so tight, for he feared he would lose her.

"You'll have to try it and see."

**xoxoPN**


End file.
